Hyding Out in the Matrix
by Late Night Crew
Summary: The crew of the Hyde - they're brave, they're dedicated, and they're in over their heads.


Disclaimer: We lay no claim to Matrix or any of its characters.  We promise to play nice with the characters and return everything the way it was.  Also, a big thank you to Kippur for the title! *grin* 

Hyding Out in the Matrix

On board the hovercraft _Hyde_ Myth tried to keep track of her people in the Matrix, staring intently into the scrolling symbols of the Matrix code.  Impatiently she waited for a call. 

"C'mon, c'mon, don't make me wait, very rude, that..." she muttered under her breath, tapping her fingers against the console.  There were days she hated being a natural Zioner. If she was from the Matrix, she could be inside _doing_ something rather than waiting for hotshots to finally realize they were sunk before calling her, all panicked and sweating because the agents were out to get them.   

"Myth? Myth, what's going on?" The call came from Artemis.  The young woman's gaze was alert as she glanced around the empty room that she had made her way into.  At least, it looked empty.  Her dark green eyes showed hints of nervousness, though none of it was in her tone.  Artemis was one of the newer members of the crew, and she was doing her best to prove herself useful.

"Hey, welcome to info central. Let's see..." Myth followed the various trails of different people who belong on the _Hyde_.  "Looks like... Okay, do you see that door on your right? Go through it. Now. That was not a request," she barked, grimacing.  Stupid agents, they were always popping up out of nowhere.  Honestly, they made things more difficult than they should be.  

Artemis looked to the right, and saw the mentioned door.  She didn't wait around to be told twice either.  She moved through the door as quickly as she could go without making a lot of noise.  Agents, now?  It seemed to Artemis that they always seemed to pop up wherever she ended up.  She reached for her gun, instinctively as she moved out of the room, following Myth's instructions.

Myth breathed a sigh of relief.  It looked like the agent was after someone else, someone not from the Hyde, and thus not her problem.

"Hey, you still there?" she asked Artemis.  Now, where was the rest of her crew? She frowned as a stray bit of code caught her attention. 

"No, no, you stupid idiots, don't... gah. Artemis, you had better still be on the phone." she growled. This was getting ugly.

"I'm here," Artemis assured Myth over the line, not liking at all the tone of her voice.  Something was wrong, she could tell, but whatever it was, she could only guess.  She leaned against the wall for a scant second, gathering herself for whatever she needed to do next.  

"Myth, where is everybody else?" She asked, needing to know the answer, but hesitant to hear it.  

"It looks like you get a choice of who you want to help out today. Chip and Cookie have gotten lost and don't seem to have the wit to call me, so you can go throw a phone at them. Athos, Porthos, and Aramis are busy playing tag with the agent du jour, and they too are refusing to call me, though that might have something to do with the fact that they are roof hopping. Mixer has decided to be an idiot, hijack a car in an attempt to escape another agent, and is now trying to get onto the freeway. So, what's your poison?" Myth asked dryly. You just gotta love days like this. Either that or you go mad.

Artemis thought quickly. The first pair was just lost, and didn't seem to be in any immediate danger. That would probably, just by her luck, change quickly, but she couldn't worry about that right now. Athos, Porthos, and Aramis were likely able to take care of themselves, and get to a phone soon. At least, she wouldn't be too much of a help to them right now. Now, Mixer, on the other hand, was being completely insane, and he was faced with an Agent...alone. The freeway, of all the bloody places he was going to go...He was going to get himself killed. She only hoped that she wasn't going to get herself killed trying to save his sorry hide. All of these thoughts passed swiftly. Artemis was at once glad again that she could think on her feet.

 "Mixer's gotten himself into it this time, where is he?" She asked quickly, sounding none too thrilled about the prospect of the freeway.

"Oh, you betcha." Myth replied drolly. Then she winced in sympathetic pain. "And it really is too bad he can't drive." The poor car. She had seen pictures of Z3s, they were cute little things... that particular machine didn't deserve the abuse Mixer was giving it. 

"Alrighty, you're chasing a silver Z3, so you're gonna need a nice fast car. One moment..." she hunted through the matrix code for a car that was nearby, unguarded, and above all, fast. Ah ha! 

"Chicky, this is your lucky day. I have for you a red Porche 911. Third alley on your left. I hope you can drive a stick." she called out. 

"Yes, I can," Artemis answered as she took the stairs down to the street in two jumps. It had been a while, admittedly, but she knew that she would recall the knowledge quickly enough. Her first car had been a little Isuzu. A little gray tin can, with a stick shift. At least, she mused, she would look stylish while going out to get herself most probably killed. She cut a sharp turn at the bottom of the steps and headed down the sidewalk. One... two… three alleys, this was it. She immediately saw the porche, sitting as peacefully as one could ask for. Even the keys were left in it, as obviously the driver had intended on returned in just a moment. Well, that was just too bad. She was in the driver's seat in a flash, and fired up the engine. 

"Alright, which way do I go?" She asked in a completely business-like tone as she slammed the door shut behind her. She'd never been one good with finding her way around streets, but she could follow instructions and that would do. 

Myth traced the best route to the beleaguered Mixer, and then gave Artemis quick, concise directions. 

"Turn right at the end of the alley and keep going until you hit the freeway. You'll need to get on using the off ramp, it's the only way you're going to catch up in time. Stay on the shoulder and try not to blink." Myth offered in her best 'don't worry, this won't hurt... much' tone. "Oh and hurry, the owner of that sweet little car is coming back." she added. 

"The owner...?" Artemis looked up just in time to see what Myth had meant. Yes, he was coming back, and he was not happy. And he was armed, of course. Wasn't everybody these days? She didn't take the time to ponder, as she jammed in the clutch, and put the car into drive. The roar of the engine was enough to drown out a couple of gunshots from behind her, that and the squealing of tires as she cut a right turn out of the alley, and began the thundering journey down the street.  She didn't take any time to be relieved either. No time at all to spare now. Geez, but this car was fast!  As the porche zipped down the street with ease, even Artemis, who had not been much of a car fan, had to greatly appreciate the feel of such a fast ride.  This was nothing like that little car she'd had before.  She approached the freeway a lot faster than she at first expected, and took another sharp turn, directing the car straight onto the off ramp.  Stay on the shoulder, stay on the shoulder, she mentally repeated to herself as she gritted her teeth.  A small minivan was coming down the ramp, and she had to swerve to avoid that.  Then, in an insanely quick amount of time, she was on the freeway itself. 

"I'm there! Now where is that...?" She descended into muttered words that were not very complimenting to the one she was trying to rescue. The little red porche flew down the freeway, a mere streak of red. She was going to be in oncoming traffic really soon...

"Ever play Frogger?" Myth suddenly asked, frowning. How could the agents have found out so fast? Ah, the driver of that minivan noticed something wrong.  Shoot, it was just too hard to avoid people on the freeway! She quickly switched her attention to the bit of code where Mixer was having problems. Hah, she had just won the understatement of the century award. It was amazing that poor little car was still running. By all rights, it should be a dead hunk of metal. 

"Right, Mixer is in the far left lane, that's all the way on your right side... oh, and look out for the semi." she added quickly as the driver of a huge big-rig suddenly switched from a benign human to an agent. Myth really hated that trick.

"Frogger? That crazy game about a...frog?" Artemis was just rambling on then, as she cut across lanes of traffic in a very dangerous fashion. The combined speed of the car, her reflexes, and a lot of luck kept her from getting hit right there. Oh, crud...She looked ahead to spot that big-rig Myth had warned her about earlier. Also, just a little farther on ahead, there was the silver Z3 that was her target. Of all the bull-headed, idiotic...She was interrupted from that because she had to move sharp to avoid slamming into a SUV on her left, and then in compensating for that, also miss a blue car of some kind. She didn't know what, as she didn't know much about cars in the first place, and she had other things to think about.  That big-rig was getting closer and closer, and she wasn't quite sure what it was going to do. Now the sounds of car horns, the crashing of metal behind her, and the sound of brakes being slammed were filling the air. What had she done to deserve this? Artemis wondered as she swerved yet again, then she put on the speed, in an attempt to outrun the huge truck the agents were using. 

"Anything else I should know about?" She asked Myth, hoping feverishly that she was going to get out of this in one piece. 

Myth was too busy swearing up a blue streak to answer immediately. It just wasn't her day.

"Right, change of plan. I want you to get back on the shoulder, get out of your car, jump up on that overpass coming up, and don't get hit by the helicopter." she replied once she ends her inventive practice of outlandish curses. As she watched, a previously neutral television helicopter swooped towards the freeway, arrowing in on the fleeing red Porche. Myth had no idea what to do about Mixer now. If the idiot would just call her instead of trying to get out of this fix on his own, he might have a chance. Suddenly a miracle occurred. 

"Operator." she replied to the ringing in her headset. Mixer's frantic voice came over the line. 

"Myth, get me outta here!" he yelped. 

"Alright, hang on to your pants, I've got a plan." she growled back. "See that little red Porche? Stop next to the little red Porche. Don't get hit by the helicopter. Or the semi. Or the five police cars on your tail. Not too hard." Myth ordered wryly.  

Artemis blinked a couple of times. Oh well, take this one step at a time...She glanced back in her rear-view mirror. Police cars, just great. She could already hear the whirring of helicopter blades over the cars just behind. And the big rig, it was turning, now facing both the Porche and the Z3, which was now speeding this way. Artemis spied the overpass that was her ticket. She headed up to the shoulder, wincing when the sound of metal grating concrete filled the air. By some miracle, the Porche had so far escaped really bad damage...Well, then her luck changed, of course. As the car came to a jolting halt, the police cars came within shooting range, and took advantage of this. Artemis flung open the door, and came out rolling, giving herself a few good scratches across her back in the process. She eyed the overpass above her. 

"Jump up there?" She muttered before even thinking. Her reason kicked in then, as she realized if she could jump buildings in the Matrix, she could jump that too. As the Porche shielded her for a moment, she realized several things; one of the most important was that she had to move, now. That helicopter was almost on top of her, and those police cars weren't far behind. The semi was just behind Mixer, who was nearly here. Oh well, no time to wait, she really didn't feel like getting shot today. She bounced to her feet, ignoring the sting of those scratches, and without even thinking, gathered herself and jumped. She sailed through the air with amazing speed and velocity, but just barely got to the edge of the overpass. She grabbed onto the side of the wall, and hauled herself up over it. She nearly collapsed on the other side, but kept huddled close to the wall, as she could hear the helicopter approaching, the noise was nearly deafening. She pulled out her gun, and prepared to give Mixer cover, as he was probably going to need it.  

In the mean time, Myth was inventing new and creative curses, most involving agents and impossible feats of biology. She breathed a short sigh of relief when she saw that Artemis managed to make it to the overpass. Now, if only Mixer would get there... Oh look, guess who decided to call her.  

"Mixer, get your lazy rear in gear. Park the car already!" she growled. 

Mixer, cowed by the venom in the operator's voice, obeys without question, even attempting the jump without whining about it. He only just made it. With one hand, he held onto the lowest edge of the concrete structure. He looked down against his better judgment and let out a wail of terror. The police cars that had been chasing him screeched to a halt as well.  However, instead of reasonably friendly cops emerging, sinister figures dressed in black suits calmly stepped out of the squad cars. Mixer yelped  and redoubled his efforts to climb over the edge of the overpass.

Artemis climbed back to her feet just in time to see Mixer scrambling about, trying to get himself over the wall as she had done. She fired a few shots at the agents over Mixer's head, hoping to off-set them a bit, before grabbing onto his arms and pulling with all the strength she could muster to drag him over the side. Those shots wouldn't keep them occupied for long, and Artemis was nowhere near naive enough to think she might have hit one of them.  She was just thinking how nice it would be to have a little more help. 

"Come on," She hissed to Mixer, knowing that the agents would be firing back anytime now, and he was a huge, easily hit target dangling off the side of an overpass. A thought went to her phone, which luckily had survived the jump, but she was too busy to pick it up right now.  

Athos, Porthos, and Aramis grinned at each other. It wasn't every day one was able to outfox an agent. Suddenly, Athos, who was the most responsible member of the three musketeers, groaned. They hadn't called Myth during that entire time, so she was probably pretty ticked by now. Hesitantly the dark-haired man pulled out his cell and dialed. 

"Hello, operator." Myth replied testily, watching two of her people practice being targets for the agents.  "Aramis! It's about time! Get a van and head over to the G Street overpass. Artemis and Mixer need help _now_." she growled. 

Aramis stuttered a quick confirmation. Myth went back to brooding while the three musketeers swing into action. Quickly a H2 Humvee was commandeered for the general good (Porthos refused to ride around in something so unstylish as a van), and as Athos, who had the best sense of direction, drove, the other two loaded every weapon they had in their possession.  They also loaded a few that the previous owner of the car had owned and had so graciously, if unwittingly, donated to the greater good. 

Mixer grabbed onto Artemis, terrified. "I don't wanna die Art! Help me, please!" he begged pitifully, casting fearful looks over his shoulder at the agents who were aiming their guns. The agents didn't seem to be in any particular hurry, since there really wasn't any place for the two rebels to go. 

"Quit whining, you're not going to die after all the trouble I went to just now to save you!" Artemis informed him through gritted teeth as she made one last big effort, and yanked him over the side, causing them both to tumble. She had expected this, and shoved him aside, while regaining her gun in one hand, the phone in the other. She made sure to drag Mixer back before she did this, not trusting him to have enough sense to do so himself. 

"Myth!" She said immediately, not waiting to be greeted. "We're pinned down here, how about some help?" She asked, hoping that someone out of the entire rest of the group had the sense to call her.  

Meanwhile, not too far away in town, two more members of the crew were just coming out of one of the local nightclubs. Chip was fingering a dagger, and looking more than a little annoyed. Meanwhile, his companion, Cookie, looked disgustingly cheerful. 

"See? Wasn't that worthwhile?" She cheered. Chip gave her a long look as they moved out into the alley behind the building they'd just come out of. 

"No comment," He told her with a snort. "Cookie, when was the last time you called Myth? I would have thought we'd be doing something by now...," He said, as he gave her a look that was now suspicious. Cookie started, and a blank look passed her face, before a sudden thought lit it up again. 

"Oh! I knew I forgot something! Silly me!" She grinned, and fumbled for her phone. 

"Are you saying you haven't called her once?" Chip was slightly shocked. Cookie looked a little sheepish. 

"Umm no, I was...busy!" She said, just now beginning to realize that she was probably going to get into a lot of trouble. Again. Nevertheless, she sounded chipper. 

"Hello, Myth," She said, while Chip looked on with crossed arms.  

Myth switched frequencies again, keeping a close eye on the scrolling lines of the Matrix.

 "Artemis, the three musketeers are on the way. They're... oh. Oh no... Artemis? Run. Head toward 2nd street. That's on your right. Your other right. Keep running." she ordered, then switched back to Aramis, who had left his phone on. "Aramis, change of plan.  Go to the intersection of G and 2nd street and proceed on G towards the bridge. Artemis and Mixer have got a few agents on their tails. Bring guns." A bip sounded in her headphones, alerting her to another call. Once she saw who it was, she didn't bother with the normal pleasantries like pretending to be an operator and being polite. 

"Where were you? No, don't answer that, I don't want to know. Is Chip with you? No, don't answer that either, I can see that he is. Go find a car, a sensible car Cookie, not one of those flashy tin cans you love, and get a move on to the intersection of G and 2nd. Go!" with an abrupt click the line was disconnected.  

"Alright," Artemis took a deep breath, put away the phone, and grabbed Mixer by the collar and dragged him to his feet. "Let's go!" She didn't give him time to argue as she made a bolt down in the direction of the three brothers, known collectively as the three musketeers. She could see a huge yellow H2 up ahead, coming their way at full speed, and knew it couldn't be anyone else. Artemis gave the passing cars suspicious looks, though she didn't slow down. She'd lost sight of the agents for now, but she knew well that they weren't gone. She knew that Mixer would be a few paces off, but she knew he could keep up well enough when so motivated. Agents, where are you...? A mental voice pondered idly, as she ran along the side of the street, her gun still loaded and ready.  

Cookie was stunned into silence for a few seconds. 

"She hung up on me," She said finally with an indignant tone, but even then she was getting up and looking around for a car. The intersection of 2nd and G. Where was that again? Oh, she remembered. Chip shouldered a large black bag that they had carried along and followed Cookie as she ran out to the side of the street, where several cars were parked. There! The car was a very little Japanese model of some kind, and bright blue in color. She looked around, hoping for something better than that surely, but there seemed to be no other options around. The driver of the car, a young man who looked to be about twenty five or so, was just getting out. Chip grabbed Cookie by the arm and began hauling her towards the car. 

"Come on, we haven't got time to be picky!" He told her. She wiggled away from him,

"Oh, okay!" She relented, even as she was trotting up to the car, followed by the much more intimidating Chip. "Hi!" She said brightly to the young man, "Um, we're gonna have to take your car. We're really sorry but, we have to!" She said brightly, and before he could react to this, she snatched the keys from him, and had slid herself into the drivers seat. Chip meanwhile went around to get in the passenger side. This was a rather difficult thing. Small car, and not so small person, but he managed. Cookie slammed the door shut right in the face of the car's still stunned owner, mouthing "Sorry!" at him through the window, before she started up the car, and threw it into reverse. She promptly ran into a trio of trash cans behind them, which caused Chip to raise mumbled questions on who should drive, before she shifted it into first gear, and hit the accelerator. The result was that the car rather "zipped" down the street, took a turn much sharper than was necessary, and headed for the intersection that Myth had directed them to. Chip kept the phone with him now, while he unzipped the black bag that was now in his lap, and pulled out the first gun from the top.  

"Athos, pull over!" Aramis demanded imperiously. 

"I am pulling over, calm down!" Athos yelled back. 

"My ears..." Porthos moaned as the shouts reverberate in the thick-walled Hummer. 

"Pull over _now_ Athos!" Aramis cried sharply, noting how close they were to Artemis and Mixer. "You're going to pass them!" Athos growled at this accusation. 

"Hey, if you don't mind, I happen to be a good driver..." he pointed out loudly, turning around in his seat to glare at his brothers.  

"Watch the road you idiot!" Porthos yelped, panicked. The H2 came to a screeching halt twenty feet from the fleeing Mixer and Artemis, and rocked back and forth on its wheels from the suddenness of the stop. 

"Satisfied?" Athos asked his shocked passengers. Aramis and Porthos stared at each other for a long moment, each vowing silently to never let their brother drive ever again. Finally they recovered and threw open the back doors of the Hummer, massive semi-automatics in hand. 

Mixer gulped air as he raced after Artemis, wondering again why he ever accepted a berth on the "Hyde". He wasn't one of those crazy freedom fighters, he was just a programmer... 

Myth groaned and wondered why no one ever called her any more. 

"Move you idiots, they're going to get you... sheesh.  I'm going to give them so many training programs on situational awareness when they get back they won't know what hit them." she growled and continued to stare at the scrolling lines of the Matrix. 

Artemis had a sharp second of pure shock, not quite sure who was at the wheel of that vehicle, and somehow knowing that it was probably the worst possible driver of the three musketeers. She finally reached them after the hummer had come to a halt and nearly collapsed again from lack of oxygen. She'd barely had a moment's rest since she'd jumped in that porche, which had to have been at least an hour ago. 

"Call...Myth...," She nearly wheezed out, still trying furiously to catch her breath. "And...give me...a gun," She added afterwards, as she noted their semi-automatics. She turned, eyes scanning for the agents. Where had they gone? The last time she'd seen them, they had been down on the freeway, and she hadn't seen them follow Mixer and her onto the overpass. This was worrying. She liked to know where they were. Before anyone else could do so, she picked up her phone and dialed Myth, and put the phone to her ear, though she didn't say anything just yet. She was hoping to have enough breath to be coherent when she did speak. 

Cookie looked over just as Chip had pulled out a sword, and much to her surprise, he stuck it straight through the flimsy roof of their ride. 

"What are you doing?!" She exclaimed before having to look back to the road. The man calmly worked, sawing though the roof as if it were paper. A square of the metal fell into his lap, and this he promptly tosses out through the new hole in the roof. 

"Needed more headspace," He explained shortly, with a rare grin. He then picked up the phone and called in just after Artemis had. "Myth, we're heading there as fast as we can, we're..about two minutes away...Nevermind, scratch that, minute and a half," He said after Cookie decided to take a shortcut through the backyard of a house next to the street, and got onto 2nd. "What's our situation look like?" Cookie was having way too much fun driving, but at least it kept her occupied, and her usual chatter was kept in check for at least a few minutes. 

"Oh well, I guess a sunroof isn't so bad," Cookie commented happily before peering ahead, trying to catch sight of the others. 

Myth winced as two calls came in, almost on top of one another.  Life was so much easier when everyone stuck together.   

"Operator, hold please." She ordered Chip, and then switched over to Artemis.  "Right, here's the plan.  Just listen, you don't have time for questions.  Get back in the car and head to the intersection of G and 2nd streets.  Oh, and make Porthos drive – I want you all to make it back here in one piece.  Now move!" she ordered, then switched back to Chip, not waiting for Artemis' response.  She checked the screen before her to confirm the burly man's words, and winces.

"You know, there's no excuse for torturing that car." She commented dryly.  Sometimes she wondered if she shouldn't re-train the entire crew in how to drive.  "Just hurry up, the Musketeers and company are on their way to the intersection.  Keep going straight and you should get there soon.  Look for a yellow H2." Another beep resounded in her ear. "Gotta switch over now, keep your heads down." Myth shook her head as she changed frequencies again.  Chip did not deserve the grief he got from his ditzy companion, but at least he bore it well.

"Operator." Myth called out distractedly, trying to keep an eye on everyone.  Now, if only those agents would keep their distance for a bit longer…

"Myth, report." A soft accented voice answered calmly.  The owner of that voice walked calmly out of the run-down tenement building.  Her long graying hair was tied back neatly in a braid, giving her an innocent look, which was directly contrasted by her apparel.  Not many sweet, innocent, old ladies wore black leather and drove souped-up red Mustangs.  

"Captain!  Things are going… well, they're normal, for us." Myth hedged.  "I want to kill Mixer, Athos somehow managed to drive a car, and Cookie is being a ditz, but nothing out of the ordinary."  There was no sense going into details.  The captain would find everything out once she got back to the ship anyway.

"Never mind all that.  Where can I find them?" the captain asks peremptorily, cutting off any further explanation.

"I've got everyone headed towards the intersection of 2nd and G streets." Myth replies, for once not embellishing her reply with various oaths or snide comments.

"I'll be there." The captain replies, and turns off her phone.

Artemis accepted the gun as wordlessly, though she felt a great deal better now that she had something more damage-causing then her handgun. She opened the door and was about to climb in when she looked back to see Mixer, who was standing, still wheezing.

"Mixer, come on! No time to stand around!" She called and jumped in. 

Mixer had a look of disbelief. What did they think he was, a machine? He sighed and followed her in the car. He had to lean back quickly as she reached over him to slam the door shut. 

Artemis glanced to the front of the vehicle, and noted that Athos was in the driver's seat. "Athos, you are not driving," She said in a very informed tone, and looked to Porthos, 

"You, get in the driver's seat, and get us out of here. We're supposed to go back to G and 2nd," She didn't waste time elaborating. "Mixer..." She gave the rather pale crew member a long look. "Just...keep your head down," She said finally. 

"Come on Cookie, it's straight ahead," Chip said as Myth finished speaking. "We're looking for a yellow hummer." He put aside the sword for the moment, as it wasn't much use right now, and picked his gun back up. Cookie meanwhile, was dodging around the slower moving traffic. 

"That was not a very nice gesture at all," She observed as she'd looked out the side window. "And... Ah!" A massive RV was now right in front of them. 

"Cookie!" Chip didn't sound too thrilled. The sound of horns blaring was following them now. Cookie swerved, scraping along the side of the RV, but at least managing not to get ran over, as the little blue car zoomed by the slower moving vehicle.  

"Aye aye, temporary boss lady." Porthos replied smartly, and hopped out of the H2. Just as quickly he hopped back in, drawing up his feet sharply and slamming the door against the incoming hail of bullets. 

"Never mind what Myth said. Athos is driving, 'cause I ain't going out there, and we're out of time. Drive!" he howled. Athos, already hyped up on adrenalin, sent the sturdy car rocketing forward..., which was rather unfortunately the wrong direction.  Athos quickly realized his mistake, mostly because suddenly they were screaming towards a trio of agents, all of which were firing madly. 

"Hang on to something!" He yelled, and then hauled on the steering wheel. The H2 spinned madly, finally stopping facing away from the agents, but sitting only two feet away from the closest of the dark-suited figures. 

"Drive! Drive!" Aramis and Porthos yelped as the agent took a step towards them.  Athos complied, and the tires squealed and left rubber on the pavement as they flew away.  

Myth worked frantically trying to find a safe landline to get everyone out of danger. There, that should do it. No people were around that building at this hour of the afternoon. Well, there was the older gentleman two apartments over, but if they were really quiet, then they'd be alright... Myth sighed in resignation. If they gagged Cookie they would be alright. She set to work on finding another land-line.  

A red Mustang with black-tinted windows cruised down the side streets, steadily making its way to the intersection of G and 2nd. 

Artemis was about to give Porthos a smart reply for that comment, when suddenly there was a lot more to worry about. Oh, there were the agents. At least if their vehicle had to be bright yellow and conspicuous as possible, it was built something like a tank. When the H2 started spinning, Mixer was thrown to the floor. Artemis spared him an exasperated look, before her attention was back up, and she saw an agent nearly at her window. 

"Athos!" She held onto the back of the driver's seat to keep from being nearly flung into the backseat. "Next time, let's try going _away_ from the agents in the _first_ place," She muttered as they sped away from the gunshots. Her gaze was trained out the window, looking for any sign of pursuit.  

Chip rolled down his window and was aware of the sound of gunshots not too far up ahead. 

"Ah, that'll be them," He said with a nod. He winced as Cookie nearly rammed into the bumper of a neighboring vehicle. 

"Oh, oh I see!" She shouted happily, pointing to just up ahead where a yellow blur was visible, heading their way. The little bright blue Mazda was in a rare open space now, as people looking back in their rear-view mirrors had noticed the destruction behind them, and had wisely decided to veer off to the sides of the road.  

Athos floored the gas, rocketing into the intersection, happily ignoring the red lights flashing for his direction.  He had never liked driving lessons in high school anyway.

"Second and G, end of the line, thank you for traveling with Air Athos." He intoned in his best imitation of those stewardesses in the hokey airline commercials.  True to his word, he sent the H2 into a sliding stop, causing the wheels to squeal and the car to spin in a half-circle, facing the sleek black cars of the oncoming agents.  Aramis looked around for the rest of the crew, while Porthos wasted no time popping the sunroof and clambering up onto the roof.  In his hands, he holds a massive AK-47, fully loaded and primed.  One might not be able to shoot an agent, but one can most certainly shoot an agent's car.  The sleek black cars race forward, and Porthos just smiled.  Finally, a chance to use his favorite gun.

Before Porthos could open fire, the red mustang shot into the intersection, driving around stalled traffic by way of the sidewalks.  It made a dangerously tight turn, and charged the oncoming agents.  As the car flew toward them, a black-clad figure bailed out of the car, rolling on the pavement until she could get her feet under her.  She just stood there, in the middle of the intersection, watching her car careen towards the agents… and she smiled.  That wasn't any old red mustang… that was Firebug's red mustang, and thus was something rather special.  As the agents began to swerve around the runaway car, Firebug depressed the trigger in her pocket.  The mustang exploded into a massive fireball, igniting the black sedans as well.  Grinning with satisfaction, Firebug turned on one heel and stalked back to the H2.

"It's the captain!" Artemis brightened considerably as she'd seen the red mustang approach. She'd been about to follow Porthos suit and give the agents some return fire, but now she clambered over Mixer, who was still on the floor, to get to the door. 

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, dear, now would you kindly let me in?" Firebug asked with her trademark sarcasm, the bite to it softened by the cheerful grin she wore.

"Sorry, sorry!" Artemis apologized as she grabbed the door handle and swung it open to let Firebug in. "Mixer's not being very helpful today," She explained, which was another of those wonderfully obvious comments.  As soon as the door was open, she took a moment to watch the fireball that was once the mustang and the agent's cars. That was impressive, and very obviously Firebug's handiwork. She kept an eye out for those agents, as they'd be popping up again somewhere else soon, and she wanted a chance to give them a little payback. 

"Firebug!" Mixer was just now getting himself up back into the seat, "It's good to see you," He said, nodding enthusiastically.  

Chip and Cookie observed this rather sudden explosion with startlingly little surprise.

"Firebug!" Cookie cheered happily. 

"Cookie, watch where you're going!" Chip ordered as she slammed on the brakes, and the car came to a halt. Unluckily, their sudden stop had been too sudden for a police car behind them. 

"Where did they come from?" Cookie wondered aloud, even as Chip looked back. 

"Get out!" He yelped, and kicked open his door and sprang.  Cookie for once had the good sense not to argue, and made a hasty exit out of her door as well. They were out none too soon, as the patrol car rammed into the little Mazda, brakes squealing but not working in time, and the whole mess screeched to a halt right next to the flaming ruins of the mustang and company.  Close enough for a spit of flame to catch the Mazda, and this resulted in the two new cars erupting into fire as well.  

"Looks like that guy won't be getting his car back," Cookie said as she watched the destruction. Chip shook his head and dragged her off towards the hummer. 

"Let's go." 


End file.
